Avondpoot's fanfictions/ Azuurpoot's lot/ Hoofdstukken 1, 2 en 3
welkom op mijn nieuwe... ff!!!! ik hoop dat jullie hem leuk gaan vinden, en de achterflap kan je lezen bij "Avondpoot's fanfictions/ De Boeken " Avondpoot_ thumb|left|400px PROLOOG "Vlug, voor ze de kraamkamer bereiken!!!" gilde Azuurblad naar een paar krijgers. Zij negeerden haar en sprongen het gevecht in."SterrenClan, hoe kunnen jullie dit laten gebeuren?" ze keek smekend omhoog naar de sterren die fonkelden in de kille nachtlucht. Het was eind Bladval, en nu pas waren Hemelsbloem's jongen geboren. Ze hadden nog geen namen, en een van hen leek best goed op Azuurblad. Ze voelde een grote genegendheid voor de kittens, want Hemelsbloem was per slot van rekening haar zus! Er zat niks anders op, ze sprong lenig naar de kraamkamer en ging er voor staan, haar vacht dik en dreigend opgezet. Ze blies naar elke vijandelijke krijger die het waagde ook maar in de buurt te komen van de kraamkamer, waar de jonkies van haar zus angstig en nog nauwelijks hoorbaar piepten. Azuurblad snauwde naar de SchaduwClancommandant, Scherpflits, die dreigend naar de kraamkamer stormde. De kittens piepten nog harder toen ze hem hoorden grauwen, en Azuurblad spande haar spieren tot het uiterste in. Scherpflits reet ongenadig haar flank open, en bloed spatte op de grond en op de bladeren van de kraamkamer. Azuurblad verloor haar evenwicht en viel languit neer op de grond. Scherpflits besprong haar en beet hard in haar nek, bloed droop uit haar mond en even kon ze niet meer ademhalen door de druk op haar luchtpijp. Dan rukte ze zich woest los, bloed gutste over de zanderige vloer, en draaide zich om. Maar zelfs al voordat ze dat had kunnen doen rukte Scherpflits haar weg van de kraamkamer, boorde zijn vlijmscherpe snijtanden in haar ruggengraat, en beet door tot hij het bot bereikte. Dan ging hij door het bot. Er klonk een vreselijk knappend geluid, even lichtte Azuurblad's gezicht op van verbazing, dan viel ze neer op de grond. Bloed stroomde over het zand en aarde, en Scherpflits draaide zich kil en ongenadig om, sprong naar het strijdgewoel en verdween in de menigte. Azuurblad bleef doodstil op de grond liggen, haar ogen werden donker toen het leven eruit wegvloeide en haar staart, die nog stijf was van angst, viel slap neer in het bloed. Hemelsbloem's jammerkreet bereikte nooit haar oren, want het volgende moment verdween alles in een poel van zwart, de geur van angst en bloed, en het zachte gepiep van doodsbange kittens. Sterrenlicht verscheen kort daarna, en even voelde Azuurblad zich zo licht als een veertje en gelukkig alsof ze nog steeds snorrend en piepend bij haar moeder was. Dan verdween het weer, en ze voelde zichzelf door de lucht suizen, dan verdween ze in iets, iets kleins, hulpeloos, teer en zacht, en het was diep verborgen in de vacht van een andere kat. HOOFDSTUK 1 Azuurkit kneedde de buik van haar moeder met haar kleine lichtgrijze pootjes. Naast zich voelde ze haar twee broers wriemelen. Haar moeder likte zachtjes haar kopje, maar was afwezig. Even later stond ze op, liep de kraamkamer uit en ging zo te horen bij de rest van haar Clangenoten zitten, die jammerkreten slaakten van verdriet en verlies. Azuurkit vroeg zich af wat er gebeurt was. Was de Clanleider dood? Of de commandant? Waarom had er net zoveel lawaai en geschreeuw geklonken? En waarom hing er zo'n zurige, ijzeren geur rond de kraamkamer? Ze piepte klaaglijk en een koude wind woei door haar dunne donsvachtje nu haar moeder haar en haar broers niet meer verwarmde. Ze rolde zich op tot een bal en stopte haar snuitje onder haar kleine poten. De kou drong dieper door in het hol, en dit keer hoorde ze haar broertjes ook piepen van de koude. Waar bleef haar moeder? Na wat een eeuwigheid leek kwam Hemelsbloem terug de kraamkamer in, even verstijfde ze bij het zien van haar rillende kittens, dan sprong ze naar het nest toe en begon ze driftig te likken tot ze weer warm waren. Azuurkit rilde nog steeds, de kou was dieper gegaan dan haar pels. Haar moeder trok de één dag oude katjes dichter tegen zich aan en krulde zich dicht rond hen zodat ze bijna volledig opgingen in haar vacht, die hetzelfde grijs was als bij haar jonkies. Azuurkit kreeg het terug warm en rolde zich knus op tegen haar moeder's zachte buik. Snorrend viel ze in slaap. "Bladkaal is nog niet eens begonnen, en toch is er al sneeuw gevallen." miauwde een stem bij de ingang. Azuurkit vroeg zich af wat "sneeuw" was. Haar moeder likte haar kittens en antwoordde dan."En hoe zit het met de prooi?" De stem bij de ingang stokte even."Wel, die verdwijnt zodra de zon niet meer op hun holen en jachtplekken schijnt..." Azuurkit voelde haar moeder zuchten. Maar prooi maakte haar niet uit, ze dronk immers alleen maar melk! Haar moeder trok haar en haar broers dichter tegen zich aan."Bedankt om het te melden, Schorswolk..." Azuurkit dronk even melk, maar halfverwege duwde haar moeder haar opzij."Niet te veel, schatje... je moet nog overhebben voor later en je broers ook." murmelde ze. Azuurkit snorde ten antwoord en viel weer in slaap. HOOFDSTUK 2 ' ''2 manen later... "Kom op Springkit, wees eens wat sneller!" kraaide Azuurkit. Haar broer krulde zijn donkergrijze staart van plezier en besprong haar. Moskit bleef zitten toekijken en likte zijn witte borst. Azuurkit vond het tof dat zij en haar broers op elkaar leken, ze waren allemaal hetzelfde lichgrijs als hun moeder, allemaal met een witte borst (dezelfde witte borst als van hun vader, Stofneus), maar ze hadden enkele verschillen. Azuurkit had een donkergrijs vlekje op haar borst en donkergrijze oren, Springkit had een donkere staart en donkere vlekken op zijn lichaam, behalve op zijn witte borst, en Moskit had donkergrijze vlekken en streepjes. Hemelsbloem zei altijd dat Azuurkit sprekend op haar zus, Azuurblad, leek, en dat ze daarom naar haar vernoemd was. Azuurblad was omgekomen in het gevecht tegen de SchaduwClan toen Azuurkit één dag oud was. Hun commandant, Scherpflits, had haar ruggengraat doorgebeten, wat fataal was geweest. Azuurkit vond het jammer dat ze haar tante nooit gekend had, maar het leven ging door."Azuurkit, leef je nog?!" Springkit's stem piepte in haar oor. Ze schudde haar kop en besprong haar broer weer speels. Haar moeder zat blij toe te kijken hoe haar jongen in de sneeuw rolden en er weer uit, als twee katjes in het wit. Ze snorde en trok ze naar hen toe."Neeeheeee!" piepte Springkit protesterend toen ze hem schoonlikte."Wat zou je doen als Groenvleugel op me poepte?! Zou je me dan ook likken?! We mogen geen SECONDE vuil zijn!" Azuurkit giechelde en stak haar tong uit. Dan sprong ze naar de kampingang en dook naar buiten. Ze wist niet of het wel mocht, niemand had er ooit al over gesproken, maar dit keer leek het haar leuk! Dan kon ze buiten in de sneeuw spelen en het territorium verkennen! Ze hopte over de witte poedergrond en zakte zo nu en dan tot haar buikvacht weg. Opeens zakte ze erg diep weg, en kon net gesmoord piepen voor ze opgeslokt werd in het koude wit. Het bedekte haar totaal en ze stompte in het rond in de hoop weer licht te zien. Dan droop er natte sneeuw in haar ogen en moest ze het uitschudden, waardoor ze nog dieper zakte. Dan gleed ze nog uit en smakte neer terwijl de sneeuw op haar drukte. Ze piepte en jammerde, maar het kwam niet door het dik pak sneeuw door. De kou doorweekte haar dunne vachtje en ze kon niet anders dan rillen en piepen. Was ze maar nooit buiten gegaan! Ze spuugde een homp sneeuw uit, maar er kwam steeds meer omlaagglijden."HELP!!!" piepte ze gesmoord."HE-" een hoop sneeuw drong haar mond binnen en ze leek te stikken in de koude substantie. Ze moest doorlopen!!! Ze begon door de sneeuw te ploeteren, nauwelijks lucht krijgend, en liep door en door tot haar pootjes leken te barsten van de pijn. Opeens gleed ze uit, rolde via een helling omlaag (voor één keer bevrijd uit de sneeuw) en viel het ijskoude en halfbevroren water van een rivier bij de RivierClangrens in. Ze snikte het uit van verdriet, koude en wanhoop en probeerde overeind te komen. Maar het kille water was dieper dan ze dacht, en het volgende moment zat ze onder. Een stroming sleurde haar mee, en haar klauwtjes braken af toen ze probeerde een rots vast te grijpen. Bloed welde op vantussen haar tenen en ze worstelde naar boven om adem te halen. Ze jammerde het uit toen ze hard tegen een brok bevroren water aankwam, dat door haar dunne vacht in haar vel sneed. Toch probeerde ze verder te trappen, hopend om dichter bij de oever te komen. Uiteindelijk wist ze grip te vinden onder haar kapotte poten en trok ze zichzelf de oever op. Ze snikte even en probeerde zich dan uit de schudden, maar ze kon de moeite niet meer nemen en smakte neer op de bevoren grond."Sorry mama...." fluisterde ze. Misschien zou een RivierClanpatrouille hier over een paar uur haar doodgevroren lijfje vinden, en het begraven, ver weg van het kamp en Hemelsbloem... Azuurkit gooide haar laatste krachten in het spel, trok haar poten op tot aan haar borst en zette zich af van de grond. De wereld tolde om haar heen, maar ze bleef doorlopen tot ze een kluit gras bereikt had. Dan bedacht ze dat ze liever wou sterven op haar eigen territorium... ze draaide zich om en wankelde naar de boomstam die de rivier doorkruiste, toen ze er was haakte ze haar klauwen in het bevroren hout en trok zich omhoog. Wankel, rillend en bloedend stak ze de boom over, maar halfverwege begon ze vervaarlijk naar één kant de hellen, klaar om uit de glijden en weer in het ijskoude water te vallen. Net toen de grond onder haar poten verdween voelde ze tanden in haar nekvel, werd ze opgetilt en op de andere oever gelegd."Wat doe JIJ hier?! Je bent amper drie manen oud!" siste een stem. En bruin gespikkelde lapjespoes keek haar boos aan."Is de DonderClan nu HELEMAAL gek geworden?! Wie laat nu zijn 2-maan oude kitten zomaar het kamp uitlopen?!" Ze begon Azuurkit stevig te likken tot de resten sneeuw, bloed en ijs van haar pels verdwenen waren."Wie is je moeder, kleintje?" vroeg ze, nu wat aardiger."Hemelsb-bloem..." rilde Azuurkit. De poes knikte."Ik ben ook een moeder, mijn kittens zijn wel een stuk ouder dan jou. Ik ben Wilgenwolk." Ze tilde Azuurkit weer op en liep de grens over."Ik denk dat ik je beter terug breng naar je Clan." en ze werden opgeslokt in het besneeuwde en mistige woud. '''HOOFDSTUK 3 "Azuurkit!" Hemelsbloem rende naar haar jong toe toen zij op de grond gelegd werd door Wilgenwolk."Waar ben je geweest?! En waarom moest een RIVIERCLANKRIJGER je terugbrengen?!!!" Azuurkit antwoorde niet, er was ijs gevormd op haar snorharen en haar oren lagen plat tegen haar kopje aan."Volgens mij is ze onderkoeld, zou je haar niet beter naar jullie medicijnkat brengen?" Wilgenwolk klonk geïrriteerd. Hemelsbloem likte haar jong."Met haar is niets verkeerd, alsof ik haar niet zou kunnen opwarmen!" Hemelsbloem tilde de piepende Azuurkit op en liep met haar neus in de lucht naar de kraamkamer. Wilgenwolk keek kwaad naar de lichtgrijze poes, en ze zwiepte met haar zilvergestreepte staart. Azuurkit probeerde nog naar haar redder te kijken, maar ze draaide zich al om. Het enige wat nog te zien was voor ze opgeslokt werdt door de doorntunnel was het zwarte puntje van haar staart. "Mijn keel brandt!" piepte Azuurkit. Maar Hemelsbloem antwoordde niet en draaide haar kop weg. De grijze kitten stond boos op en liep de kraamkamer uit. Ze was veel liever bij Wilgenwolk gebleven! Die was tenminste aardig tegen haar! Azuurkit liep door tot bij de kampingang. Niemand zou haar toch missen! Ze stormde het kamp uit en rende zo vlug als ze kon met haar korte poten over de sneeuw."Wilgenwolk!" piepte ze."Wilge-" een bal sneeuw vloog tegen haar gezicht en haar mond werd ermee gevuld. Ze spuugde het uit en begon haar kop te schudden om de resten uit haar ogen te krijgen, dan gleed ze uit en zat ze weer onder. Ze schudde zich woest uit en begon weer te rennen."Wil-gen-wolk!!!" brulde ze. Opeens werd ze getackeld en viel weer languit in de sneeuw."Wat in SterrenClansnaam doe jij nu hier?!" siste Wilgenwolk's stem. De zilvergrijze vacht op haar ruggengraat ging recht overeind staan van woede. Dan ging hij plat liggen en schudde ze haar kop."Je wilt zeker met me mee, huh?" vroeg ze. Azuurkit knikte blij."Ja!" binnernkotr!, (dzu, schrijffout, maar boeie) Categorie:Avondpoot's Fanfictions Categorie:Azuurpoot's Lot